It Will Rain
by NinjaJ19
Summary: One-Shot Robin/Zatanna, OC/OC, some Spitfire and SuperMartian


**This is a flashback fic. It features my OCs and Rob/Zatanna, some SuperMartian, and Spitfire. This takes place sometime after Ninjas of the Night. You should also listen to It Will Rain by Bruno Mars. I thought of this fic, because a dance I had on Thursday night.**

Happy Harbor Winter Dance, Thursday, December 15, 2011

~Robin's POV's

_I still can't believe she said yes_ I thought as I stared into Zatanna's eyes. _She's beautiful; too bad it's the last dance. _Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars came on.

"Nervous?" Zatanna asked.

"Maybe, maybe not." I replied.

"Was it hard for you to ask me?"

"Kind of, I was scared you would say no."

"I wouldn't say no, Robin, I really like you." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

I see Jayden looking at us and he gave me a thumbs up and continued talking to Kaldur. I look around and see Conner and Megan dancing, I glance to the corner to see Wally and Artemis making out. I roll my eyes and Zatanna giggles.

As the song starts to end Zatanna looks up and leans in, I blink. _D__id my eyes fail me? _She then presses her lips against mine. She puts her hands around my neck and I tangle my fingers in her hair. We pull away and see Megan and Artemis clapping, Wally is trying not to laugh, Kaldur just smiled and Jayden's grinned for a while before falling into a frown.

~Jayden's POV

I glance at Robin and Zatanna who are dancing and the song Just the Way You Are comes on.

"Nervous?" I hear Zatanna ask.

"Maybe, maybe not." Robin says.

"Was it hard for you to ask me?" Zatanna questions.

"Kind of, I was scared you would say no." Rob confessed.

Zatanna giggled and said, "I wouldn't say no, Robin, I really like you." Zatanna rests her head on his shoulder and I can see Robin starting to blush. Robin catches me looking and I gave him a thumbs up. I knew he was happy, I was glad that I persuaded him to ask her.

~Flashback, 2 days ago, Mt. Justice, December 13, 2011

"Rob, ask her," I said trying to get him to say yes.

"Why, she doesn't even like me," Robin says dejectedly.

"The worst she could do is say no," I say.

"Fine as long as you stop pestering me," Rob replies as he goes to the phone.

I go back to the couch and flip on the T.V. and watch _ICarly_.

Once the show is over Rob runs into the room and yells "She said yes!"

"Good for you," I reply as another episode comes on.

~Present Time 

As the song comes to an end Zatanna kisses Robin! I grinned but then remember the last time I saw Maribelle, my old girlfriend before she disappeared, acted the same way Zatanna did.

~Flashback, two years back, Hollywood High, Winter Dance

The last song comes on and it is It Will Rain by Bruno Mars.

Walking quietly, I sneak up on Maribelle and tap her shoulder, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, I was wondering how long it was going to take before you asked me," She replied smirking.

"Well, I had to ask a pretty girl to be my last dance," I replied.

After a while she asked me, "How hard was it to ask me,?"

"I was kind of hard, my friends persuaded me to."

"So you don't really want to dance with me?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to dance with me."

"You nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit, I really like you." I confessed.

"Well, I like you too," She said as she pressed her lips against mine.

It felt like time froze and it was only us, I looked deep into her eyes and smiled though the kiss. I tangled my fingers in her hair and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Finally the song ended and I saw my friends Ryo, Mikey, Demaru, Wolf, Gab, Johnster, and Bray clapping or smirking at us. I held Maribelle's hand and we walked over to our friends. Maribelle's dad came and congratulated us and warned me to not hurt her. I was asked how the dance was over and over. Sadly, she disappeared before I got to see her again. I remember feeling sad and angry that she left and I missed her, I wanted to be with me.

~Present day

I walked over to Robin, "Good job dude, you got your first kiss and a girlfriend."

"Yeah," he replied looking in the direction Zatanna was in. "Have you had your first kiss?"

"I did, but that was a two years ago," I said staring in the distance.

"Well, what happened to this girl?"

"She disappeared, the day after we became a couple, she disappeared... I don't know why."

"What's her name?" Robin asked.

"Maribelle Shadow."

"Maribelle Shadow, there's a girl in my class with that name."

"I guess I'm taking a field trip to Gotham," I reply, "What school do you go to?"

"She goes to Gotham Academy," Robin says, "Maybe I can get Bats to give you a scholarship there."

"I'll check it out, see you later."

"Ok, I'll..." Robin started only to find that I wasn't there.

"Darn it, he just pulled a me!"

~The Next Day

I finally reached Gotham Academy, and I see Maribelle's dorm. _Robin isn't the only good hacker_. I knock on the door and a girl with tan skin, long black hair with a blue streak opens the door.

"Is Maribelle Shadow here?"

"That's me," She replies.

"Maribelle, it's me, Jayden, I missed you," I said

**Okay that is not how I pictured the story, sorry if it is kinda crappy. This is a one-shot and it also shows how Maribelle was found. I might make another one shot of Maribelle and a one-shot of the teams reaction to Jayden joining the team because in this he's kinda just there. Anyways the new long-term story will be out soon. Look for the one-shots of Maribelle joining and the teams reaction too, See Ya!**


End file.
